The Hidden Prodigies
by iluvdtng123
Summary: To the outside world, Hinata Hyuuga is nothing more then a shy weakling and Naruto Uzumaki is the village idiot. However, in reality they are two of the most powerful ninja of their time. Knowing the consequences of strength, both ninja choose to hide their abilities. However, when a certain Uchiha finds out about their abilities, all hell will break loose. HinataxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun was sitting high up in the sky, while members of the Konoha Village walked about completing their individual tasks. In the eyes of most, it was just another day filled with work and reward; happiness and occupation. For a seven year old Naruto Uzamaki, today was another day of hateful stares from adults and constant abuse from children his own age.

Naruto had just taken another beating from a group out four or five older kids from the Academy. The kids had just run off before anyone could catch them in the act, leaving the young boy on the ground bruised and battered.

"Why? Does it really have to be like this everyday?" He asks to no one in particular. While he is trying to get up, he feels a soft familiar hand on his shoulder. He looks back to a pair of large white eyes and short purple hair. "Oh Hinata, it's you."

He hears a soft giggle from the Hyuuga heiress. "Sorry, were you expecting someone else." They young boy begins to laugh with his close friend and takes her hand, leading them to the forest.

Itachi Uchiha is known as the perfect example of a shinobi: powerful, intelligent and loyal. The average person strived to even become half as strong as said Uchiha prodigy. However, no one understood all of the consequences that came with power. Itachi was expected to always keep up appearances; instead of being treated as a child he is treated as a weapon. In a way, he is obligated to use this strength. _It's almost as if I owe the world for being born like this. _

Whenever the world became just too stressful, Itachi always would take a stroll in the forest. In the forest, it did not matter who your family was or how powerful you were. Everyone was insignificant in comparison to the vast Greenland.

"This looks like an appropriate spot to rest."

He sits down near a massive Sequoia and begins to meditate. As his mind begins to wander into oblivion and his body rests, he hears the distinct sound of a kunai piercing bark. Immediately, he activates his Sharigan and goes towards the sound only to see a very surprising sight: Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzamaki.

"You should have killed those idiots, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki looks up at his close friend. To the rest of the world, Hinata Hyuuga was nothing more then a weak, pathetic excuse for a shinobi and heiress. She had lost her mother following the birth of her younger sister, and her caring nature is mistaken for weakness throughout the village.

However, the shy, sweet yet inherently weak little girl was nothing more than a mask. At this very moment, Hinata was throwing kunai into multiple training dartboards that had been positioned throughout the forest. Each of the kunai striked in the center of the bullseye, almost invisible to the human eye as the amount of force used to throw them had enveloped them in the plant. The repeated accuracy and precision that the young girl possessed was uncommon in most Chunin, let alone an Academy student.

"They aren't even worth it." In the same way that the young girl wore a mask of timidness, the orphaned boy bore one of stupidity. Naruto had spent his lonely days studying different types of jutsu in the Konoha library. Due to his close relationship with the Third, he had even been able to take some of the more powerful techniques home. Naruto was actually fully aware of the reason that the village treated him as a social pariah: he was the container of the Kyubi.

"You always say that! I just can't stand it that they treat you that way-I swear to Kami one day I'm going to just snap and show them what a real beating is."

"While your anger is endearing, it is also quite unnecessary. We cannot allow for the foolish actions of others to distract us. You and I are stronger than anyone could imagine; our strength is revenge enough."

The Uchiha prodigy was taken aback not only with the Hyuga's brazen nature, but also by the Uzamaki's cool demeanor. _I remember hearing from Sasuke about the Uzumaki boy. He described him as dead last in his class; the village idiot who spent his days pranking others. _

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. I needed that." The young heiress then looked directly at the tree that Itachi had hidden behind. "You are very talented at hiding your chakra levels, Uchiha, however my tracing abilities are impeccable. You can come out now."

The Uzumaki and Hyuga then saw the Uchiha come out of his hiding spot, and both immediately went into fighting stance. Naruto took a kunai out of his pouch and sent a huge surge of chakra into the blade, leading to a shroud of blazing white chakra covering the knife. Hinata the went into the traditional Hyuga stance, however her arms were covered in a bright purple chakra.

Itachi eyes went agape as he saw the fighting styles of both ninja. The Uchiha prodigy had been conditioned to hide his emotions after joining the ANBU, however, he still couldn't hide his surprise. He quickly recovered from his surprise and began to speak:

"I apologize for my unwelcomed presence. I mean absolutely no harm."

"Yeah right! You're probably going to go to the Third and tell him about everything we said here," said the Hyuga heiress.

"In any other circumstance, I would most likely apprehend the both of you. But calm down, Hinata. You may be incredibly powerful for your age, but even the combined efforts of the both of you won't be able to defeat me."

I see the hidden anger of the heiress released in a growl, however, Naruto is able to calm her. _Interesting, even in her true personality the boy is able to calm her. _The young boy then brings down his weapon.

"If you are not interested in reporting us, then what are you going to do with us?"

"What did you two mean when you said you couldn't let the bullies 'distract us'?" asked Itachi.

The Uzumaki boy then gave a smirk; it was not carefree smile or mischievous smirk that the boy was known to possess, but a mix of sinister intentions and sadness. He then stared at the young heiress, who nodded to the boy.

"Hinata and I plan on leaving this forsaken village once we reach an appropriate age. This land is nothing more than one grown on power-hungry self centered actions and hatred. As you know, I am the container of the Jinchuuriki, and hated for something that I have no control over. Hinata is put into a clan that uses seals on its own people in order to control their every movement and decision. This village is absolutely disgusting."

Itachi takes some time to divulge the information. The two hidden prodigies keep their guard up, knowing that by revealing their plans they faced the possibility of punishment. However, the Uchiha then continued to talk:

"Why do you two hide your abilities from the world?"

This time the Hyuga heiress speaks up. "When I met Naruto at five years old, we both realized that our powers far surpassed those our age. However, we knew that if we showed our abilities, we would be used as pawns for the village. We decided that we would rather be seen as useless then manipulated to help this corrupt land."

"I have to admit, that is quite ingenious." Now, it was time for the two young ninja to show shock. _Why isn't he berating us, or better yet capturing us for our opinions! _The Uchiha then sat down on the soft grass, and ushered both of the ninja to follow his lead.

"You would think that as an ANBU, I would be the one to preach about the greatness of our village. However, I have personally seen the darkness of our homeland. I understand why you both feel as you do." As the Uchiha spoke, both children watched intently at his understanding opinion. "With that said, I am still loyal to this village."

"How can you say that? You even admit that this village is corrupt."

"Your image of corruption is unique, Hinata. Your experience molds your perception of right and wrong, justice and evil. For another person, what you see as manipulation can be interpreted as persuasion. The village of Konoha is in no way perfect, however, the main objective of the village has always been for peace. That objective has been clouded by the greed of others."

The Uchiha looks down at the children, and see that their face is twisted in confusion. The blonde-headed troublemaker is the first to speak. "So, you expect us to just accept that this village is tainted."

"The exact opposite really. I want to train both of you personally." Both of the young shinobi's heads perk up at the Uchiha's words. "You two are only seven, and without a proper teacher your fighting styles will be uncontrolled. There is no use in power if you cannot harness it. You two will become crusaders of justice-and help bring Konoha back to its former glory."

The two children then look at each other, and then nod. The heiress looks back at Itachi and says, "When shall we start training?"

The Uchiha then smiles. "I will tell my family that I have certain private missions for the Hokage in order to train the both of you starting in three days. We will only work after twilight, as there will be few distractions. The only rules that you must follow is that you shall listen to every order I say, no matter to what degree you disagree. Do you both understand?"

"Hai." The say in unison.

"Good."

It had been an entire year since the two hidden geniuses of Konoha had met with the Uchiha prodigy. In those twelve months, the children had become even more powerful. Hinata had learned to more or less master her bloodline-jutsu, and could now create an aura of black chakra around her fist. The young taijutsu master preferred to mix both pure hand-to-hand combat with different ninjutsu to create deadly attacks.

Naruto on the other hand had more or less mastered the art of Ninjutsu to a T. He was able to concentrate his chakra into his hands and release blast of energy towards his enemies. He had also begun to use katanas on request from Itachi-sensei, as he was not as proficient in taijutsu as his female companion.

Unfortunately, Itachi had been having less frequent meetings with the two ninjas in the last few weeks. While they would usually meet up anywhere from three to four days a week, they now were lucky to see him once during the same span of time. He had called this emergency meeting at midnight, warning us how important the information he was about to tell us was.

"Hello, Itachi-sensei. Hinata and I came as soon as we got your message." I told as both Hinata and I kneeled in front of our teacher.

"Naruto. Hinata. I must tell you that from now on, I will be unable to teach you."

Both of the young students faces broke into shock. They always knew that they would eventually be unable to learn from there teacher, but they never guessed that the day would come so very face.

"But, Itachi-sensei, this is so sudden! What has happened?" Asked Hinata.

"There has been a mission that I have been given. Let's just say that there is no option of refusal, and once I complete said task I will be unable to live in the village."

"What is the mission about?" Ask Naruto.

"That is information that I cannot tell you."

While in the last year, Naruto had near perfected his image as the village idiot through mental training/interrogation of his teacher; he still could not suppress his anger at his sensei.

"So you're just going to leave without giving us an explanation!" Naruto screams at the Uchiha.

"Naruto, please." The heiress tries to calm him.

"No, Hinata! He is just going to abandon us without even saying why he has to leave. This is why you and I only trusted each other; strangers will only betray us at the end! I can't believe you have the nerve to make us learn from you, to make us care for you, only to abandon us! What the…"

"Naruto, silence!" Screams the Uchiha. The Uzumaki was taken aback by their sensei's uncharacteristic outburst. He then goes towards the two students and stares into their eyes with his onyx glare. "By even informing you that I am on a mission, I am endangering your lives. I cannot risk the both of you knowing anymore until a more appropriate time. Hopefully in the future I will be able to come in contact with you again and explain more. However, I will need the both of you to trust me, okay?"

The Hyuuga and Uzumaki both nod slightly and look down on the ground. The young heiress let's down a single tear from her face at the realization that they may not ever see their sensei once again, while the Uzumaki shakes in anger. The Uchiha then grabs both children into a hug.

"Remember that you two are not only my pupils, but my legacies. I care for you two like my own blood, and am counting on the both of you." The two children squeeze their sensei, knowing that it may be the last time. "I love you two."

The next day, the entire village was in shock in response to the news that Itachi Uchiha had killed everyone in the entire clan save his younger brother, Sasuke. While the two prodigies feigned ignorance of the situation to the outside world, they grieved in private due to the action of their former teacher. They still had questions as to what exactly had occurred, but they never loss hope in their sensei.

For this was only the beginning of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say I am so excited for how much positive feedback this story has received, so I decided to go on with this story. The whole story will be about 12-16 chapters or so with a possible sequel. For some information, at this time the characters are 15 and Sasuke never abandoned the village. Enjoy!**

**I just wanted to tell you guys that when you review, it really motivates me to continue writing. Constructive criticism and any other thoughts are encouraged, as they allow me to create a better story. I also like to know that people are actually reading this story and enjoy it. **

**Remember to follow/favorite/review and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Third Person POV - Hinata

"H-h-hello O-outusan. I have j-just been i-informed that I have a mission with Kurenai-sensei, so I w-w-will have to leave."

The stern leader of the Hyuga clan looks up at his stammering daughter. _What did I do to deserve such a weak heir? _"You may leave then." Before the young woman can leave the room, Hiashi speaks once again, "And try not to be a nuisance, Hinata."

The young heiress nods and leaves the building as quickly as her legs will allow her. Once the young woman is far enough from the complex, she let's out a sigh of relief.

"I swear to Kami, I am going to rip that idiot _Outosan's_ throat out one day," she says to no one in particular. She quickly walks towards the town center, looking for her blonde companion.

Third Person Pov – Naruto

"Come on Sakura, how about I take you out on a date?!" Naruto ask to his pink-haired partner.

"Of course not, Baka! I would never waste my time with a loser like you," the pinkette says. "Besides, my heart belongs to _someone else_." She then stares sensually at Sasuke Uchiha, the third former member of Team 7. The moody young man gives back a frustrated sigh at the exchange.

"_Yeah, like I would ever want to be with a lovesick fool who is flat as a board with a forehead the size of a mountain," _the hidden genius says in his head.

"H-hello N-N-Naruto," a familiar voice says. The blonde hair boy turns around to see Hinata walking up to the group, wearing her mask of a timid young girl. _She is such a great actress. _

"Hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?!" The hidden prodigy asks in a loud, bombastic voice. In reality, he is fully aware why she is there, but he has to keep appearances up. Once again, the heiress' acting abilities prove impressive when a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"I w-was j-j-just wondering if I c-could t-t-talk t-to you, a-a-alone?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm not sure Hinata, I was trying to go on a date with Sakura-chan," the Uzumaki says in order to come off as dense as possible.

"Don't worry, Hinata! There is no way in hell that is going to happen, so you are free to have him. He's a total moron!" The annoying Haruno says in a loud voice. Naruto can see the slightest twitch from Hinata at the sound of her words. He smiles, thinking _she is so protective. _

"Well, I guess I have no plans, so let's go!"

"A-arigato, N-N-Naruto-kun," With this, the two other members of Team 7 leave in order to go home, with Sakura trying relentlessly to have Sasuke walk her home while he completely ignored her existence.

The two ninjas walk through the village, with the Hyuga nervously twirling her fingers behind the overly excited blonde ninja. When they are sure no one is looking, the walk outside the main plaza into a familiar training area in the forest to be greeted by a crow with familiar red eyes.

"It looks like we have a mission tonight, Hinata," Naruto says.

"Yes! Finally, we get to kick some serious ass! I was starting to get antsy from acting like some weak flower for so long, damn it," Hinata yells.

The blonde boy playfully shakes his head at his partner's crude language. He beckons the crow to land on his shoulder to reveal a scroll tied onto its leg. He opens the scroll while he and his partner read its contents:

_Hello Naruto and Hinata:_

_I hope that you two are doing well. I have been traveling with the Akatsuki, and they are beginning to find some great developments in capturing the Jinchuuriki, so I am asking that you keep your guard up, Naruto._

_Now, for today's mission, I have gotten some very reliable Intel on one Goro Fumiko. You may recognize his name as one of the top-ranking village elders of Konoha; however, he is not all that he seems. In reality, Goro has been having his personal ninja steal weapons from neighboring villages in order to sell them off to wealthy smuggling rings in the Land of Waves. _

_In order to take attention off of himself, he blamed another village for the disappearance of the weapons, causing a small war to breakout. Your mission is to find Goro and subdue him, leaving evidence of his actions. _

_Remember, Goro has very strong connections to some very powerful ninja, and therefore will have very powerful guards in his presence at all times. As a village elder, he also has some very impressive skills, so you must keep your guard up at all times. However, Goro has a particular weakness for beautiful, young women (so Hinata, I think you have this one)._

_I am counting on you guys to bring him down. _

_From, _

_Itachi _

Naruto and Hinata smile at each other throughout reading the letter, while Hinata lets out a true blush at the thought of Itachi calling her beautiful. Naruto is a little angered by this comment, as he has always known that Hinata has a small crush on their teacher.

You see, Hinata and Naruto had always felt like outsiders in their village. One of the only characteristics that Naruto shared with his mask was his inexperience when it came to women. He just never found any importance in the subject, so he never bothered to deal with relationships. Hinata, on the other hand, was a very flirtatious firecracker. Whenever Naruto and her were to leave the village on secret missions for Itachi, the heiress would thrive on the lustful looks from men and the envious stares of other women. Naruto, on the other hand, would steam with jealousy when he saw perverts gawking over **his** Hinata.

He still remembers that day when their relationship changed:

"_That mission was totally awesome! Did you see that guy's face when I hit him in the chest with my fist," Hinata yells. _

_The two companions had just completed a mission in which they had to find a kidnap victim from a group of men who were rumored to sell children into slavery. They were able to kill about half the group, have the other half imprisoned, and then bring the kidnap victim back to her mother without. They obviously had to erase the memory of both women, but it was worth it anyway._

"_I do have to admit, Itachi does choose very high quality assignments," the blonde boy answers._

"_Ooh, Naruto look! It's a bar, we should totally get a drink," Hinata says. The young girl had a penchant for getting somewhat intoxicated after a mission._

"_Hinata, we shouldn't! What if we get caught by someone, we could be found out."_

"_Come on, Naruto. At least your mask allows you to have some fun. Being the innocent, shy little weakling sucks. Kill me if I want to go a little crazy when I can!" She screams. Naruto gives a disapproving glance to his female companion, but when she returns a puppy dogface, he can't resist and the both enter the bar. _

_After about 4 shots or so, the Hyuga heiress begins to dance. Hinata is able to dance sensually without coming off too vulgar. Her cream white skin glows in the soft lighting, while her hands slowly move over her voluptuous curves as her body moves with the slow music. A large amount of the men are staring at her as she hypnotizes the room with her body. _

_A rather good-looking young man who looks to be in his late twenties then walks over to the heiress and begins to dance with her. He puts his hand on her hips and sways with her body to the music. Naruto looks on with great jealousy; in most situations, Hinata would immediately push any man who tries to touch her and beat them senseless. However, she was allowing this man to touch her body-which angered Naruto to no end._

_The longer that Naruto was around Hinata, the more he appreciated her beauty. He had never found girls like Sakura or Ino attractive-in actuality; he found their vanity was appalling. However, with Hinata he couldn't help but look at her porcelain skin, small waist, large breast and beautiful face._

_Naruto and Hinata left the bar in order to return to Konoha and had set up camp when they were about four hours from the village. Hinata had noticed that Naruto had barely spoken to her throughout their travel back. When they had finished eating some rice that they had picked up from the last village, Hinata decided to address the elephant in the room._

"_Naruto, are you angry or something?" Hinata asked. _

_The boy looks up from his bowl when she speaks. _

"_No, I'm not upset Hinata. Why would you ask?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe it is because since we left the bar, you have been totally ignoring me?"_

_The boy then sighs loudly, realizing that the jig was up. _

"_Oh, it's nothing."_

"_Oh, come on Naruto! We know each other better than anyone. I mean, you know shit about me that know one has ever heard of. You can tell me anything."_

_He looks at her beautiful white colored eyes and decides that he needs to be truthful with her. 'Here goes nothing, I guess'._

"_I don't know, but for some reason, you dancing with that guy angered me to no end! I just couldn't stand that he had his hands all over your body. I mean, no one should touch you like that! How could you just let him do that-you should have beat him or something and…"Hinata then puts her finger on his lips before he can continue._

"_Naruto…"she says in a seductive tone. "Are you angry that he touched me, or were you angry that it wasn't your hands?"_

_Naruto's eye open up in astonishment! He then thinks about it, and realizes that he was jealous of the mysterious man at the bar. He had grown an incredibly strong attraction to his female companion over their years together, and he was a 15-year-old boy for Kami's sake-of couse he wanted her! _

"_Don't be jealous of that guy. The only reason I have to resort to other men is because you won't touch me yourself," she says once again. Hinata then wraps her arms around Naruto's waist and then nibbles Naruto's neck, causing a moan to escape his lips, leaving a small love bite, marking her territory. "Naruto, I am very attracted to you. But before we do anything, I need you to know that I really don't want to label this anything. Do you understand?"_

_The boy quickly nodded to his friend's proposition, which led to a sensual smirk appearing on the heiress' lips. She then captured his lips in a hungry kiss, and led him into their tent. _

That was the night that Naruto had lost his virginity to Hinata Hyuuga. Since that faithful day, Hinata and Naruto had entered into a "friends-with-benefits" relationship, as you will, without any official label or commitment. They acted as they had before the relationship, except for some _physical _improvements. Looking at his friend tonight, he still held those conflicted emotions about his companion: did he just have a strong physical attraction and friendship with the girl, or had his feelings become more. Before he could answer, Hinata yells:

"Come on, Naruto! I heard that this creep loves to hang out at the local tavern downtown. Let's see if we can get him off guard."

The boy shakes out of his faze and begins to follow his friend/lover towards their destination.

Before they begin to jump on the tree branches, Hinata brings Naruto into a quick yet passionate kiss, leaving a satisfied smirk on both of their faces. They then begin to jump towards the bar.

Unbeknownst to both hidden genius, one silver-haired super pervert had seen the entire exchange while hidden in the deep forest; and he was interested in discovering the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update in the last week in a half, but I have been so busy with school. But now that it is Christmas breaks, I will have plenty of free time. I plan on finishing the story by January 6, but here's hoping **

**For some background information on this chapter, Hinata and Naruto abilities are equivalent to either a very high-ranking A-rank or even S-ranked shinobi based on what form they are in (this will be explained later)! **

**Also, if you are confused by the ranking system for the Jonin exams, just remember:**

**1) Neji and the Suna siblings are all either Jonin or Kages already, so they would not be in the exam. **

**2) While Shikamaru was originally going to be my number 2, I felt that his laziness would stop him from ranking so high. For Rock Lee, his lack of ninjutsu and taijutsu explains his #4 position. **

**3) Asuma is still alive at this point **

**Enjoy and please review! I will either write the next installment on Thursday or when I reach 20 reviews (whichever comes first). **

**Part I**

Third Person POV-Goro

_Uh, seems to be a bad night in the ladies department. _Goro thinks as he looks around the usually _well-stocked_ bar. Even though he is in his mid fifties', he still has a certain penchant for young, beautiful women. He not only loves the beauty and youth of the partners, but the power he feels with younger women. He feels as if old women are past their prime, and always fight for independence. He is about to call it a night when he saw it: a vision of absolute perfection. Her body is a clear, creamy white while she wears a light pink short dress that shows off her amazing body. Her hair is tied up in a bun, while a hat with a sheer curtain lay on top of her head. As if Kami himself is watching over him, the beauty sits right beside him and gives him a shy smile. _Game on!_

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

The girl looks to the man, revealing her enticing, pale lilac eyes that are known to belong to the Hyuga clan. _I have heard that group is very uptight. This is great; it means that she must want to rebel!_

"What do you mean," she says in a sweet, quiet tone. _I love a woman who knows her place. _

"I mean, a bar like this could be dangerous for someone as beautiful as yourself."

With this phrase, the beautiful stranger lets out a light blush and giggle, and thanks the man for the compliment. He asks if he can order her a drink, and to his immediate satisfaction, she agrees. _Yes, young girls love it when you show off your money. I may become my biggest conquest yet! _Once the girl has had a few drinks, which cause a light blush to come on her cheeks along with adorable hiccups, Goro asks her to dance. In her slightly intoxicated state, she could only manage a light nod.

Unbeknownst to the corrupt village official, an angered blonde ninja wearing a similar hat and sheer mask as the beautiful Hyuga, observes the couple on the dance floor.

"You are so beautiful. I want you so much," the man whispers in the young woman's ear. If possible, the blush on her cheeks intensities at the man's crass words. Her face then twists into a somewhat sensual look when she whispers back:

"You can have anything if you try hard enough." Following the statement, the young girl gives a soft kiss to the man's lips. His mind immediately races towards multiple vulgar thoughts as to what he will do with this angel. Once the kiss ends, the man looks towards her in his entranced state.

"Come home with me." He says, more as a demand then a question. The girl gives him another smile and silently complies, as he excitedly follows her out of the bar and orders his driver to drive them towards his estate.

Once the man leaves the building with Hinata, Naruto inconspicuously follows the carriage towards the location. _Everything is going according to plan. _

Third Person POV

_I am going to be sick! I can't believe I had to kiss that old, disgusting pervert-okay Hinata, calm down. Naruto and I have to get his information and have this ass arrested. Damn you Itachi and your missions! _

The Hyuga heiress has to hold in her vomit as the older man rubs her bare leg and whispers vulgar intentions in her ear. Once the carriage comes to a stop, what appears to be an ANBU guard comes up to Goro and asks for his payment. Goro then reaches into his pocket and hands out what seems to be a small fortune. _This must be how he's getting all of the illegal weapons-using corrupted ANBU soldiers to steal. _

"Sorry about that my dear, but I have to take care of some important business. I hope you don't mind waiting in my quarters until I can return."

Hinata puts back on her sweet mask of a good girl trying to look for a sugar daddy and immediately agrees to his statement. A male servant escorts Hinata into an extravagant suite loaded with foreign carpets, golden furniture and a California-king sized bed. _I do not want to know what he does in that bed._

"Excuse me sir, may you allow me to have some privacy. I want to change into something more comfortable in order to _entertain _Goro." She says in a slightly seductive voice. The male servant, who doesn't seem surprised by her statement, leaves the room and says to call him if she needs anything. _It's as if they're used to this kind of thing. How many underage girls does this guy bring in here?! Whatever let me see if I can find anything useful in here. _

Hinata begins to look around the gigantic room, particularly for anything that could prove his guilt in relation to the illegal weapon smuggling. She hits the jackpot when she sees two twin swords lying on the wall as a decoration. On the swords are the kanji that represents the village in which the robberies had occurred. Hinata looks behind the two swords and sees a small note, which reads _To be brought to the warehouse on the southeast side of the estate. _

"That must be wear all of the shipments arrive!" Hinata then takes out a communicator device that she had kept on her person and contact Naruto.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Hinata. Did you find out where the weapons are?"

"Yeah, I'm in his bedroom and…"

"Wait, what the hell are you doing in his bedroom!" She rolls her eyes at his jealousy. _Anyways, why does he care? It's not like we are dating. _

"We haven't done anything, he just has me waiting in here while he handles some _business. _Also, Naruto, I think he is using corrupt ANBU members to steal the weapons. I saw giving a huge amount of money to this guy in an ANBU mask."

"That son of a bitch. Okay, where will the weapons be?"

"Look at the southeast side of the estate. There should be a warehouse that houses the weapons. It should be a fairly large building with no specific designs."

"Got it."

Once their conversation is over, Hinata hears footsteps coming into the room. _Damn it, its Goro. Good thing years of being the weak, innocent flower have totally helped my acting ability. _

"I'm sorry about that, sweetheart. Now, back to the fun part." He then goes in to kiss her when she quickly moves her head, making him land a kiss on her cheek. He looks at her confused, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering that before we do anything, maybe we could talk a bit. I'm a bit nervous since I don't do this often." She sees his excitement at the thought of being with such an inexperienced girl. _This guy is getting off on the idea of doing a fifteen-year-old virgin- how sick can you get!_

"Of course you're a bit shy! Don't worry though, I'll go nice and slow." The old man then goes to kiss the girl again when she feels a small vibration of her communicator, indicating that Naruto had completed the mission. The Hyuga gives off a smirk at the new development. Realizing that Goro is still kissing her neck and rubbing her waist, she decides that it is time for this charade to end.

"You won't have to worry about that, Goro-sama," I say in a sickly sweet voice.

He still has that lecherous smirk on his face when he goes in to kiss my lips, only to be stabbed in the neck with a tranquilizer-laden sebon. His face contorts from the pain, and then he slumps onto the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Goro-_sama, _but I don't fuck old, corrupt creeps like you." After I am able to tie him up with special chakra-sealing handcuffs onto his massive bed, I activate my communication device only to see Naruto walk into the room.

"Woah, you're fast." He looks down onto the man attached to the bed.

"I guess you didn't need any help with him."

"Don't worry, he didn't even have the chance to fight back. He is too distracted by _other things_ to even see that I was reaching for my senbon. How did your part of the mission go?"

"There were about a dozen or so ANBU guards near a building, so I realized pretty quickly that it must be the warehouse. I is able to get through without killing too many of them, and those who survived I used the tranquilizer to subdue them. They won't remember anything, not even our faces."

The young Hyuga nods at her partner, happy that the mission went so smoothly. She then sees that he is staring curiously at her neck, and she walks towards a large vanity in the bedroom to see a familiar, large purple bruise. Naruto breaks into a booming laugh.

"Oh God, is that a…"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. _I can't believe that I have a hickey from that freak. _"Let's just go home already, alright. Also, unless you want to be the proud owner of only one testicle, we will never speak of this again!"

He immediately goes silent from her threat, and the pair leaves a note near the now abandoned warehouse, describing in depth all of the evidence in relation to the smuggled weapon. They go back into the familiar meeting place in the forest and write a similar note, summon a crow and order it to the location of its leader.

"Today's round of research proved very revealing, don't you think Naruto?"

**Part II**

Third POV

The two surprised teens look back to see none other then the legendary Sannin super pervert and Naruto's sensei for the past two years, Jiraiya. Before either of them could make up some lie in order to explain their presence, he began to speak again:

"Before you say anything, I have seen _everything_ tonight. So if you're thinking of lying, then at least make it interesting." Realizing that there is no point in trying to continue the charade, the two young teens relent.

"How the hell did you follow us?! I couldn't sense your chakra signature." The Hyuga asks. This time, Naruto answers the question.

"Ero-Sannin here spends all of his free time trying to sneak a peek at naked women. Following the little _incident_ with Tsunade-sama when they were kids, he has mastered the art of camouflage. If anyone can breach your chakra senses, Hinata, it's him." Naruto watches as Jiraiya shudders to the memory of his near-death experience.

"I'm guessing by that messenger crow that you two just used that this whole thing has to do with Itachi." Once again, both of the teenager's mouths drop in surprise. "What, you think that I don't know the **real** reason that he had to leave the village. I feel almost insulted that you underestimated me so, Naruto."

"What do you want, Ero-Sannin? I can tell that you're beating around the bush." Naruto asked in a dangerously serious tone.

"Woah, so this is the face behind the mask?" He looks at Naruto, who gives a curt nod. "I guess I will have to get used to it. I'm so used to you being a blonde, annoying albeit endearing kid. Anyways, you have yet to introduce me to your _friend _here." The self-proclaimed super pervert moves his brow suggestively at the Hyuga girl.

"I've dealt with enough old, disgusting middle-aged men trying to grope me today, thank you very much."

"Feisty! I like that," following this statement, he is punched in the pack of the head by an angry Hinata. Naruto laughs as his sensei rubs the growing bump on his head.

_Well, I guess I'm a bit relieved that Jiraiya-sensei knows our little secret. I wonder for how long we will have to keep this act up until someone figures out about our little charade. _

Third POV- Sasuke

The raven-haired Chunin is trying his best to sleep in his bedroom at the Uchiha compound, but can't seem to shake off the feeling that something is definitely off. He looks out at his windowsill to see a black crow on the edge. _Wait a minute, doesn't __**he **__use crows! _The crow then crooks its neck to reveal blood red eyes with a familiar pinwheel black design. Sasuke is then transferred to a black room, facing the man who had caused so much pain in his life. The man who had brutally killed every member of his clan. The man he used to lovingly call "Nii-san": Uchiha Itachi.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screams as the familiar sound of birds fill the room while blue electricity collects in his right arm. He runs towards his enemy when his hand goes directly through his chest, leaving the man unharmed.

"Foolish boy. I'm not actually here, I just felt it appropriate to tell you some information."

"Coward! Why don't you just come here so I can kill you!" The older brother's stoic face only intensifies Sasuke's anger.

"You are still far too weak. It would be of little enjoyment to kill such an easy target."

"Then what the hell are you doing this for!" He screams.

"Are you familiar with one Hyuga Hinata."

Sasuke looks fairly surprised that they are now speaking about the Hyuga heiress. "The stuttering dork that has a crush on my dobe of a teammate. Yeah, I have seen her before." A small smile appears on Itachi's face. "What the hell are you smiling for?!"

"You really are foolish if you fell for that mask of hers."

"What?"

"Hinata and your little blonde friend have been hiding their full potential from this village. In reality, they are two of the most powerful ninja of their generation." This time, it is Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"Do you truly think I'll believe any of your lies? Even if I did believe that Naruto isn't as pathetic as he comes off to be, that Hyuga girl can barely speak a sentence without shaking."

"If that is true, then why would I take out the time to visit you and tell you about this information." Sasuke then looked down, realizing that his brother did have a small point. "My sources have told me that tomorrow is your Jonin examinations, correct. You will be given the opportunity to choose your sparring opponent by rank, and considering you placed first, you will have the first choice. I suggest choosing Hinata and asking that she fight without the mask."

The genjutsu immediately dispels, and Sasuke is back at his bedroom. _There is no way that he is telling the truth!_ His mind begins to wander, and he can't help but be curious. Why would Itachi contact him after all of these years just to tell him something as insignificant as a lie?

Third POV

The arena in the town square of Konoha is bustling in preparation for the Jonin exams. Most years, Jonin are chosen based on recommendations, reputations and amount of missions completed. However, this year the process has been made even more exclusive through an exam. Of the hundreds of ninja who had applied, only five will be made into Jonin.

Due to his two-year absence, Naruto is still technically a Genin and not eligible to enter into the examination. He went under the guise of _supporting_ Sasuke and Sakura, when in reality he is only there to make sure that his white-eyed companion didn't act out of place. Sakura is talking to Tsunade-sama in the Hokage box while Sasuke is carefully watching one Hinata Hyuga.

While she seemed to be acting quiet and reserved, the raven-haired boy noticed that at times she looked almost _irritated_ at her Inuzuka teammate. The more he concentrated on her behavior, the more he realized that it almost looked like she is _bottling up_ some form of emotion. _It almost looks like she is pretending to be shy. Maybe…_

"Welcome, everyone to the first annual Jonin exams! Hundreds of chunin from all of the Shinobi villages have travel thousands of miles to compete in a various tests of intelligence, strength and stamina. However, of the 360 competitors, only 5 will be promoted. The top 10 candidates are as follows:

10. Ten-Ten

9. Ino Yamanaka

8. Hinata Hyuga

7. Choji Akamichi

6. Kiba Inuzuka

5. Sakura Haruno

4. Rock Lee

3. Shikamaru Nara

2. Shino Aburame

1. Sasuke Uchiha

There were cheers from the candidates whose names had been called up, along with their former sensei and family members. Sasuke concentrated on Hinata's reaction as Kurenai congratulated her on a job well done. He noticed that while she seemed grateful, her face almost seemed disappointed by the line-up.

"Now, unlike the Chunin exams, the competitors will actually choose there sparring partners. The highest-ranking member gets to choose first, meaning that Sasuke, you must now choose your opponent."

As his annoying pink-haired teammate and other 'fan girls' cheer him on, Sasuke goes deep in thought of who to have in combat. _If I'm ever going to defeat Itachi, I have to challenge myself. Shino's use of insects would prove difficult, however, Rock Lee could truly test my taijutsu abilities. Also, while Shikamaru may be as lazy as a sloth, his intelligence is immense. _His thoughts begin to wander towards his confrontation the night before. _What if he is telling the truth? What if she is hiding her ability?_ With his mind made up, the Uchiha points across the arena:

"I want to fight her."

The audience's eyes all follow the direction of the Uchiha's finger toward a petite, blue-haired girl with wide white eyes signifying surprise. Once it sunk in that the Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy of the great Uchiha clan, had chosen the shy heiress of the Hyuga, uproar broke from her loud teammate.

"What the hell, Sasuke! Are you seriously going to fight Hinata-I thought even you were better than that!" The Inuzuka screams are cut-off by Kurenai.

The heiress leaves her team behind as she enters the stadium, directly facing the raven-haired, stoic boy in front of her. On the outside, she is trembling in fear of her upcoming fight with a seemingly impossible foe. However, on the inside, she is curious to learn the reason that he chose to fight her of all people.

"Ok, first round of the Jonin Exams. Whoever wins this battle will be automatically promoted to a Jonin. A tie will result in neither party being promoted. Any and all jutsu may be used in the battle; however, intervention may be used if it seems like one competitors life is in serious danger. Let the battle begin!"

With this, both the Uchiha and the Hyuga get into their respective fighting stance.

"G-g-good l-luck, Sasuke." The young girl says.

"Cut the crap, I know that you are faking."

A look of surprise graced Hinata and Naruto's face. _What the hell is going on?_

"Even though he may be a disgusting, murderous piece of trash who doesn't even deserve to walk this earth, Itachi isn't stupid. He wouldn't waste his time visiting me just to tell me a lie. So, I want to fight the girl he is talking about. One of the strongest shinobi of our generation; I want to fight the girl behind the mask."

Looking into the crowd and finding two cerulean blue eyes, Naruto gives Hinata a slight nod indicating that she could proceed. To everyone's surprise, Hinata begins to laugh out loud while removing her jacket, revealing a pattern of seals covering both of her arms.

"I guess you had a little conversation with Itachi. He sure as hell took his damn time

though! I was literally about to rip someone's fucking head off if I didn't get something to blow off my steam!" The girl yells.

Sasuke's eyes grow wide at the girl crass language. Then, all of a sudden, a mass amount of chakra begins to radiate off her body, leaving a purple glow. All of the audience is enthralled by the incredible amount of power coming off her body. _H-he is telling the truth. This is unnatural_.

"Come on Sasuke, let's play!"


End file.
